


Impatience of a Saint

by taeminuet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Verse, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: Because Junmyeon is cooing at him as Sehun trembles under a heat he’d thought was gone, but his hands are firm as he pushes Sehun back into the bed, and Sehun gasps under the insistent force of it, the way Junmyeon pushes just the right amount and lets Sehun float in the feeling until it’s too heavy.In which Sehun needs Junmyeon too much to wait, with some unintended consequences.





	Impatience of a Saint

Sehun whines as Junmyeon’s fingers trace his skin. His hands are cool, soothing against the feverish heat in Sehun’s veins, and Sehun arches into them for comfort. Junmyeon coos gently, pressing his hands down, pushing Sehun into the bed.

“It’s gonna be okay, Hunnie,” he soothes, and Sehun believes him but that doesn’t mean it helps.

He’d thought his heat was over, broken by now. Junmyeon had fucked him last night, long and slow, pumping cum deep inside of him and growling filthy things that not a single one of their friends would ever believe if Sehun had the heart to tell them. Hell, a few of them had had a hard time believing Junmyeon was even an alpha. Which is hilarious, because Junmyeon may be sweet and mild-mannered in public, but he’s a natural-born leader, and in private, that very heavily translates to Junmyeon knowing exactly what he wants. And Sehun will be damned if he doesn’t give every inch of it.

Sehun had met Junmyeon years ago at some terrible frat party for some terrible frat that Jongin had somehow thought it would be a good idea to rush because he had a crush on the vice president. The whole frat idea had turned out badly, but that one party had somehow led Sehun to this moment.

Junmyeon had been the designated driver for his roommate, Jongdae, who was there because his best friend Baekhyun had had just as big a crush on the aforementioned vice president. The whole thing had played out something like a bad teen drama. Except for Junmyeon, who had approached Sehun from across the room as he swayed to the music and the low buzz of alcohol in his system and told him, point blank, that his best friend was drunk and had asked him to come and flirt with Sehun on a dare.

Sehun had frowned. “Why?” he remembers asking, or something to the effect. The whole night is a little blurry. The whole night, but not Junmyeon’s voice or the way he had spoken.

“Because he’s drunk and he thinks you’re an alpha,” Junmyeon had said honestly, shrugging, smiling. Just a little too confident to be demure, a little too sure of himself to be unassuming. “And he thinks it would be funny to make me flirt with another alpha.”

“I’m not—” Sehun doesn’t remember how he had wanted to reply anymore. Probably irritation. Maybe embarrassment.

He doesn’t remember now, doesn’t remember what he had wanted to say because Junmyeon had only smiled at him, eyes crinkling a little at the corners, laughter on his lips. “Oh, no, I know. Anyone who thinks you’re an alpha, even drunk and across a room, is blind. I’m not here to flirt with you because of a dare, I’m here to flirt with you because you’re beautiful. And because I think it would confuse poor, drunk Jongdae if I got the number of someone who he thought was an alpha.”

And Sehun had maybe been a little tipsy, a little too gone, or maybe Junmyeon had just had him pegged, because between the compliment and the thought of messing with someone, Sehun had been caught—hook, line, and sinker.

He’d spent the better part of a bad frat party flirting with Junmyeon, even once the alcohol was out of his system and he was sober. Junmyeon had made sure he found Jongin, that one of them was sober enough to get them home safe, and quietly refused to drive Sehun—"I do like you, Sehunnie, but I’ve only just met you. I don’t want you to feel like I’m overstepping my bounds or being overbearing simply because you’re an omega and I’m an alpha. But please, text me that you’re home safe?”—and it had tipped the scales neatly into the place where Sehun’s omega instincts felt protected rather than overwhelmed.

And Sehun had been done for. Sehun has been done for ever since, from their first date where Junmyeon had taken him for hot chocolate and fresh donuts at some obscenely early hour of the morning so that they were fresh out of the oven to their first kiss, sugar sweet from the glaze. They’ve been together for years now, and Junmyeon knows him inside and out.

He knows they aren’t the traditional alpha/omega pairing—Junmyeon is small and tucks neatly into Sehun’s side and speaks softly, and Sehun is tall and all angles and has resting bitch face for days. But that hardly matters. People can think what they want to, but Sehun has moments like this to keep him steady.

Because Junmyeon is cooing at him as Sehun trembles under a heat he’d thought was gone, but his hands are firm as he pushes Sehun back into the bed, and Sehun gasps under the insistent force of it, the way Junmyeon pushes just the right amount and lets Sehun float in the feeling until it’s too heavy.

Sehun goes lax as best he can, muscles going weak, but he’s still whimpering softly, looking up at Junmyeon with glazed eyes. “I—” His mouth is dry. “I need…”

“I know, puppy,” Junmyeon says, sliding his hands down. He leaves trails of relief in his wake, a balm against Sehun’s skin, but it’s only skin deep. Inside, Sehun is boiling. “I thought you were done, Hunnie. You let me breed you so good last night, I can’t believe you need more.”

Sehun’s entire body arches. It’s an overreaction, absolutely, but right now, he couldn’t care less. “Please. I need it. I need you. I missed you.”

Junmyeon laughs softly. “I was only gone for a few minutes,” he teases. “You can’t miss me that much already. Or is it just my cock you miss?”

Sehun is too far gone to lie. He nods. “Missed your cock. Missed your knot. Alpha—”

Junmyeon scoffs and runs his fingers back up Sehun’s body. One of them curves around his throat, and Sehun tips his head back, all trust. The other pushes three fingers into Sehun’s mouth.

“Needy bitch. You really are still in heat,” Junmyeon says, and clicks his tongue. He shifts his weight a little, something in his bearing that Sehun would pick up on better if he were in his right mind.

But right now, Sehun isn’t paying any attention to anything but the fingers filling his mouth and wrapped around his throat, the emptiness inside of him as his muscles spasm and clench. He’s wet, dripping just a little onto the sheets. Most of it is slick, but some of it is probably Junmyeon’s cum from the night before. He moans around Junmyeon’s fingers like a good whore, laps at the tips of them.

Junmyeon pulls his hands free. “Okay, puppy. Give me just a minute, and I’ll—”

“ _No_ ,” Sehun whines, reaching out, catching at Junmyeon. “Need you now. Please. Please, I’ll be so good for you, alpha. Carry your pups like a good bitch.”

He scrambles to his knees, arching his back and spreading his legs to offer up his leaking hole. Junmyeon moans like he’s been struck, and Sehun fees the weight of his gaze. Sehun wiggles his ass a little and gets his reward in the sharp crack of an impact and a bloom of heat across his ass. He feels his ass push out more slick, his wetness starting to drip down his taint and smear sticky across his thighs.

Junmyeon growls, something feral in his voice. “Don’t _test_ me, Sehun. You can wait three minutes.”

Sehun shudders, shakes his head. What could be more important right now? Nothing.

“Fuck me,” he groans, wiggling his ass again, and the smack he gets this time is harder. Sehun’s knees buckle, and he flops down onto the bed on his belly, stretched out. He grinds his cock into the sheets and whines. “Alpha. Alpha, fuck me, claim me, make me your bitch. I’m all yours.”

Junmyeon’s growling is lower now, more melodic; it thrums through Sehun. “Hunnie,” Junmyeon sighs.

There’s a low groan and Sehun feels Junmyeon slide over him. Junmyeon is dressed, had left Sehun naked in bed to go get them food, abandoned now after Junmyeon had waked back in to Sehun’s heat spiking. But his jeans chafe against Sehun’s sensitive skin, an Sehun’s hole aches from that sensation alone.

“Hunnie,” Junmyeon repeats, right in his ear now, flush against Sehun’s back. Junmyeon’s clothed erection grinds against Sehun’s ass, the only soft part of him. Sehun lifts it a little, helpfully, even if it makes it harder to grind his cock down. Junmyeon inside of him is a thousand times better than fucking a mattress. “You’re not being a very good boy. Don’t make me punish you.”

Sehun shivers with delight. Their relationship isn’t actually a power play, not past the traditional sense. There are no rules, no orders, no punishments, not really. So when Junmyeon says there’s going to be, all it means is that Junmyeon wants to try something. Junmyeon’s first “punishment” had been orgasm denial. Then choking, spanking, a ball gag. Candle wax had been when Sehun had been particularly “bad,” some made-up offense of Sehun smarting off or pushing for more.

And Sehun has said no before—all he has to do is say no, and Junmyeon will listen. Sehun rarely says no.

“Fuck me,” he repeats, whining. “You can punish me after. I’ll take whatever punishment you want to give me.”

“Whatever punishment?” Junmyeon says, voice low, growly. That’s— _oh_. This is something he really likes, then, and Sehun whines with anticipation and rolls his hips back against Junmyeon’s cock.

“Yeah,” Sehun says, voice breathy. “Whatever.”

“Good boy,” Junmyeon says, and peels off him. Sehun doesn’t whine, but only because he can hear the sound of a shirt being stripped off, the sound of Junmyeon’s pants being undone. He starts to get up, but Junymeon shoves him back down and then smacks his ass when Sehun humps the bed again. “Stay still.”

“Hurry up,” Sehun counters, and Junmyeon huffs at him. And then there are fingers in his ass, three all at once, and Sehun moans and goes almost limp.

“Oh, so it’s going to be like that?” Junmyeon asks, pushing a fourth finger in. That’s a little tight, maybe, but Sehun is still loose from last night, split open from Junmyeon’s knot. “Should I tell you what your punishment is going to be? Or are you just going to take it all like this?”

Sehun pauses, actually thinking this one over. The surprise is always nice, and Junmyeon would never do anything scary or pain-related without saying. Junmyeon knows him, what he likes, what he wants. Sehun sighs. “Use me.”

Junmyeon goes very still, just for a moment, and then sighs, presses a kiss to the back of Sehun’s neck, and pulls his hand free. Sehun is barely empty for a moment before Junmyeon’s cock slides home, one slow, deep thrust. He’s not even starting to knot yet, but his cock is thick and long, fills Sehun snugly without even the beginnings of the knot. He’s so hard it takes Sehun’s breath away.

“Alpha,” he breathes, the fire under his skin starting to be a simmer now that he’s full. “Junmyeon—”

Junmyeon pulls back and fucks into him, slowly, lazily, the way Junmyeon likes to fuck. Every stroke teases Sehun’s prostate, rubs up against the entrance to his womb. Sehun, like all male omegas, can’t get pregnant until he’s mated, but that doesn’t mean that Junmyeon fucking cum into him isn’t exactly what Sehun’s body needs to sate it. Sehun moans.

Junmyeon is smaller than him, lays easily on him, arms wrapping around him to brace against the bed as he rolls his hips down into Sehun. It’s slow and intimate and it’s _torture_. Sehun fists the sheets and turns his head to pant softly, trying to subtly fuck the mattress again.

Junmyeon’s next thrust is hard, driving Sehun’s hips into the mattress, and he shouts out loud, scrabbling at the sheets. Junmyeon makes a sympathetic noise. “Poor Sehunnie. Do you need to come? Already?”

Sehun moans. “Please, yes,” he says, and he already knows the answer, but he waits for it anyway.

“No,” Junmyeon says. “If you’re gonna come, you get off on your alpha’s cock in your ass like a good slut.”

Sehun closes his eyes, feels the wash of frustration and humiliation course through him. Tears bead in his eyes, and he nods, cock throbbing with need. He’s not sure if it’s the denial or the name calling. He whines, mostly for the sake of whining. “Myeonie, please—”

Sehun is expecting the smack, but he’s not expecting the placement, high on his hip, and he lets out a startled moan. “You wanted to be used,” Junmyeon says, voice stern. It’s almost like he’s unaffected, but his hips are picking up pace now, the game clearly affecting him too. That or spanking Sehun. He can see how both would egg him on. “Be a good bitch. You know when you’re in heat like this, you’re just a hole to fuck, so don’t try and act like you need more than that.”

Sehun sobs, nods. He wants to grind his cock down again to relieve some of the pressure, but he doesn’t. He goes limp, lets Junmyeon use him. And like it’s flipped a switch, Junmyeon’s thrusts become harder, faster. The teasing at his prostate becomes nearly direct stimulation, the head of Junmyeon’s cock grinding past it with every thrust, and Sehun howls and arches his back to present more.

The angle shifts, and Sehun feels the first tug, the first press as Junmyeon’s knot begins to swell near the base of his cock. Sehun was full before, but now each thrust pushes him wider, hole gaping a little to accommodate his alpha’s knot. Sehun shakes, knuckles white as he grips the bedsheets. He moans like a good slut, rolling his hips back just a bit, but mostly he just takes it, lets Junmyeon use him. Junmyeon knows him inside and out, which means he knows that Sehun loves this.

Sehun’s tears begin to soak into the mattress beneath him. He’s gasping now, every exhale a moan or a soft sob as Junmyeon fills him, more and more until Sehun is aching, split open—until he clenches instinctively against the swell of discomfort, and Junmyeon can’t pull out anymore, locked in by Sehun’s tightening muscles.

Junmyeon fucks forward once more, hard, and his knots settles right over Sehun’s prostate, and Sehun _wails_. Junmyeon grinds his cock in, the head settling right over the entrance to Sehun’s womb, the knot a constant pressure at Sehun’s prostate, and Junmyeon rolls his hips once, twice, and moans, soft and pretty, almost unfitting for the situation.

Sehun would kill for that moan, feels it shudder through him for long moments, and then Junmyeon is coming. His knot pulses, throbbing, the feeling obvious against Sehun’s prostate and Sehun is so _close_ , could come just from the feeling of Junmyeon coming in him, if only he could touch his cock, grind it down. But Junmyeon moves to pin Sehun’s hips to the bed, and Sehun is stuck, helpless, being filled with cum as Junmyeon denies him.

“ _Please_ ,” Sehun chokes out, and it’s thick with tears. “Junmyeon. _Alpha_.”

“Told you you had a punishment, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon teases, and Sehun’s sob is nothing but betrayed.

“No, no, no, please let me come. Please. Anything. Please.”

“You’re going to get to come, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon reassures him. “You’re okay. I’ll let you come. After your punishment. I’ll let you.”

Sehun shivers, nods eagerly. Anything. God. He can feel the heat pushing at the surface again, his need to come making it burn hotter than even the knot in his ass can tamp down. “Punish me. Fuck, please.”

And Junmyeon rolls his hips once, twice, another spurt of come filling Sehun, and then— Junmyeon moans again, that same pretty moan, the moan that Sehun has come to associate with being full. But it tapers off into a sigh now, soft, shaking, and Sehun feels it when Junmyeon’s cock kicks, just once.

Sehun chokes on a gasp as Junmyeon lets go, and he understands the punishment now as well as why Junmyeon kept asking him to be patient. He knows now what Junmyeon needed to do that would take only a moment, but Sehun was impatient and greedy.

Sehun sobs thickly as he feels the liquid begin to pour inside of him, hot and wetter than Junmyeon’s cum and so much _more_.

There’s so much, too much, and with Junmyeon’s knot buried in him, there’s nowhere for it to go, so it just fills him, a long, steady stream. Junmyeon’s piss fills him the same way his cum does, pouring into his womb, and Sehun shakes. That same flush of humiliation from earlier sweeps through him again, stronger now, and Sehun buries his face in the mattress to hide his flushed cheeks, his wet eyes.

Junmyeon’s cock twitches, once, twice more. The stream begins to slow, to taper off, and Sehun… Sehun doesn’t want it to. He whimpers low in his throat, and he can hide his face, but he can’t hide the sounds, needy and desperate. Junmyeon’s pee is hot inside of him, and Sehun can’t help himself.

“ _A-Alpha_ ,” he pants, voice muffled into the bedsheets, and Junmyeon moans one more time, cock twitching, knot pulsing against Sehun’s prostate, and Sehun has no idea if the last burst of liquid he lets out is pee or cum or what, but Sehun sobs and feels his cock throb, hips spasming down against the bed, and then he’s coming in long messy strands against the sheets, making a mess of them and himself as he comes to the feeling of Junmyeon finishing peeing in him.

He feels claimed, feels used. The heat under his skin is settling now, and he’s trembling like a leaf.

Junmyeon wraps his arms around him and buries his face in the back of his neck. He kisses the skin there, over and over. “Hunnie,” he says. “Hunnie, baby. My pretty omega. My pretty puppy.”

Sehun unburies his face and cranes his neck awkwardly. It’s the worst position for a kiss, but Junmyeon gives it anyway, brushing their lips together as best they can and then peppering Sehun’s cheek with kisses to make up for it.

“Myeonie,” Sehun whines, voice cracking. “I—”

“Was it too much? I won’t again, not if you don’t want. You took it so well, but I know—I should have asked,” Junmyeon says, and he sounds so genuinely upset, so truly apologetic.

Sehun’s shoulders shake, this time with little bursts of laughter. “Told you not to,” he points out, and then, before he loses his nerve, whispers, “You can again. If you want.”

Sehun can’t see Junmyeon’s face well, but the way Junymeon squeezes him in his arms feels like all the praise in the world. Sehun exhales, low and long.

“I’m gonna need a bath after this,” he mumbles. “Tell me I’m not gonna smell like piss.”

Junmyeon poorly muffles his laughter. “Poor Hunnie. People will just know that you’re mine.”

And Junmyeon is very lucky, in that moment, that he is knotted inside of Sehun, if only because it means Sehun doesn’t have the angle to punch him.


End file.
